Magical Object
by Shattered Darknesss
Summary: English class plus a Prompt with magic equals Hetalia for some odd reason...  Also has Czech and Slovakia in it.  seems everything does these days


Okay so this is what I did today in English class. Don't ask how it became Hetalia related. I myself have no idea xD

So I used human names.

Slovakia: Luki

Czech: Evzen

Those are my OCs names! I used others as well XD but they are commonly known so yeah. Oh and this is unfinished cuz I had to turn it in like this.(twas timed) and I forgot where I wanted to go with it X'D so yeah enjoy ~

* * *

><p>Luki placed his finger on his lips, staring at the four objects. <em>Which one would be more fun to use? The growing cookie sounds nice, but will I <em>keep_ growing? Same for the drink. Uh, I'm thinking that I might do the, uh, ring? No the hearing aid would be nice. But with the ring I could spy on Evzen. It's so hard to chose!_

"Luki, are you going to pick one or just sit there like a dumb dog."

Luki looked up from the table and saw Evzen, Alfred, and Arthur all give him annoyed looks. "Sorry, sorry." Luki scratched his head. "Um, I pick the ring, I think."

Evzen rolled his eyes. "You would pick that." He scoffed. "Loser"

Luki was tempted to walk up to Evzen and hit him, but doing that would cause him to spend useless hours getting all the wires hocked back up to him. "I'm not a loser Evzen, the ring was the safer bet."

Alfred chuckled. "You just want to spy on that person you like don't ya bud?"

Luki glared at Alfred. "And why don't you just shut up, huh?"

Arthur sighed. "Alright enough you gits. Luki please put the ring on; I would like to see if my magic worked."

"Alright, but do I get to keep it afterwards?"

Alfred sniggered. "Told you Evzen. I'd watch out if I were you."

"Whatever, Alfred, I can take care of myself thank you. I already have enough from my older brother." Evzen heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm still never going to play in a concert with him, no matter what he does."

"You guys! Hello? I am going to put the ring on now." While Alfred and Evzen were talking Luki had gone ahead and picked up the ring. "Arthur, you ready?"

Arthur happily nodded as Luki went to put the ring on. The moment it touched his finger he turned invisible, well except for his clothes.

"Ah Luki, that is a problem." Arthur stated while both Alfred and Evzen laughed.

"What?" The clothes moved and Luki made a little 'oh' sound. "Haha yeah that is a problem. Just to let you guys know," Luki paused gathering himself. "I will not be taking my clothes off, okay?"

Arthur started scribbling on the notepad he had. "No one would expect you to, Luki."

"Aon, speak for yourself Arthur!"

Alfred, Evzen, and Arthur all turned around and saw their least favorite person, Francis, leaning against the wall with his arm crossed. Arthur immediately got angry. "No one asked you, frog! And where the crap did you come from! I thought I kicked you out!"

"Aon, but locks can't keep me out forever!" Francis smirked.

"You bloody twit, did you brake the door you perv?"

Luki sighed as the two guys started fighting. "Really you two, what about the experiment?"

Evzen looked back at Luki's floating clothes. "I don't think they can hear you anymore, lu."

"Great, like I need this"

Evzen laughed. "Take off the ring. Talking to floating clothes is a bit disconcerting."

"Sure I guess" Luki took off the ring and reappeared in the room. "Better?" He asked cocking is head to the side.

"Nope, I still have to see your stupid face." Evzen stuck his tongue out at Luki.

Luki rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to comment."

"Just did."

"Did not"

"Oh but you did!"

"Yo, Ev! Stop flirting over there and help me get Arthur and Francis to stop fighting!"

Luki and Evzen both blushed a little and Evzen glared at Alfred. "I wasn't flirting, seriously why would I even bother to try to hit on _Luki_ of all people!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Whatever, and Luki you might want to get that ring back on, Arthur might want to do more tests after he gets pulled away from Francis."

"Y-yeah sure" _Geez stupid people, just because I lost the bet _doesn't_ mean I'm now treated like a slave. Humph, and why would I ever flirt with Evzen! _

"Calm yourself, Francis. Arthur isn't a toy." Evzen started to pull Francis away from Arthur.

"Arthur, come on! What happened to the English gent thing you had going for ya?" Alfred commented.


End file.
